You're My Thrill
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: Matt just wants Mello to have a nice Valentine's day - he's not asking to get anything out of it. Of course not.


_Wrote this at the beginning of the year. Icky Valentine's day fluff/smut combo._

* * *

Matt perused the store's selection of chocolates with only the most selective of gazes. He knew what kind Mello liked – dark, that was – but the number of brands present boggled his mind. Walmart chocolate was not something the blonde favored: Hershey's and cheap, off-brand Valentine's sweets with their crumbly, powdery, flavorless heart-shapes wouldn't earn him any brownie points. So he'd Googled import stores within driving radius and ventured to one only half an hour away. If he ordered anything online, there was no way it'd make it in time for Valentine's. Being a slacker had its pros and cons, he supposed.

So, instead of wasting any more of his time or worry, he simply picked out one of each that seemed to have a high percentage of cocoa. Certainly, the total rang up to a hundred-fifty, but hell, Mello was an expensive boyfriend.

"Mells, I'm home! Close your eyes, alright?"

Nobody responded, so he assumed it was safe to venture into their small apartment, the bag held behind his back just in case the blonde was playing coy or simply hadn't heard him. But the main room – living, dining, and kitchen combined – was absolutely still. The bedroom door was open and the shower was not running.

Hm, that was strange. Usually, Mello would have left a note if he went out. Or texted him. Something to let him know where he was. It wasn't as though Matt was particularly worried, nor did it matter – in fact, he was somewhat grateful for the time he had to prepare without the blonde's knowing.

So, in the most inconspicuous place possible, the one he knew Mello would never venture, the redhead shoved the bag of chocolate bars into the cabinets below their TV. Placing a few videogame boxes in front of it, he grinned to himself. No matter how desperate the blonde got, he knew not to fuck with Matt's shelf full of videogames, just as Matt knew (or had learned) that when Mello said 'don't touch my clothes,' he meant it.

But now, what to do until his boyfriend returned?

**x.x.x**

"Matt? I'm ho- _oh_, come on, do you have to do that on the fuckin' couch?"

Leaning back, the freckled male held nothing but a goofy grin, straining his neck to better observe the newly-arrived, upside-down male. However, he found not an ounce of decency in him that would compel him to tuck his hardened erection back into his pants, instead, kicking his feet up onto their coffee table.

"Well, I didn't think you were comin' home anytime soon, so..."

"So you decide to whack it?"

"Yep."

"You're such a pig," he huffed, and Matt noticed a bag he had held behind his back. "Get back to it, I don't care, but don't come into the bedroom."

"Why? Gotcha horny already?"

"No, I'm doing something important, idiot."

"Ouch, Mells. So cranky." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, the dopey smile still tugging at the corners of his lips; he focused his attention back to, well, matters he may or may not have deemed more important than trying to figure out what Mello had gotten him. Though he didn't mention it, he recognized the bag the blonde had snapped out of sight and taken it as a sign that he'd purchased something from one of the redhead's most frequented stores – a Gamestop about ten minutes away. Oh well.

"I'm serious!" came the low, lisping voice, muffled by the wooden door he hid behind. Matt just chuckled.

**x.x.x**

"Hey Mells," he murmured, leaning over to lightly kiss the shell of the blonde's ear. "Wake up. Hey." One of his thin arms snaked around the muscular blonde, fingers running from his bellybutton to the dip of his groin. He could just barely feel the soft hairs that shifted below the gentle touch. The old mattress creaked and groaned beneath the smallest of movements. They really needed a new one.

"Oh _Mel—lo_."

"Nn."

Mello was certainly not a morning person. Well, neither was Matt, but it was now 11:30 and it didn't exactly constitute as 'rising and shining.' He didn't feel bad as he rolled the male over and blew a raspberry onto his bare chest, receiving a weak shove in return. Instead of repeating the action, he simply brought his lips up to the other male's, pushing them together.

"You smell," grunted Mello, wrinkling up his nose but returning the kiss nonetheless.

"You're not exactly fragrant of cupcakes and flowers either, my dear," noted Matt, inhaling the scent of dried sweat, among other bodily fluids, from their quick rendezvous the night before. "And it's your turn to wash the sheets."

"Fine." And with a groan, the blonde was sitting, hands immediately moving to his hair – smoothing it into place, as was his first ritual of the day. Matt dared to press a palm against the scarred back of the other, but was shaken off after a moment. The male was certainly touchy about his disfigurement. Some days, he wore it as one might a medal, a badge, as the sacrifice he'd made to defeat Kira, but on others, he tried to cover it with whatever he could; whether that be a jacket in the summer or dragging his shoulder-length locks into a low ponytail. But the ponytail didn't show itself much anymore, at least, not after the redhead had dared to call it 'adorable.'

"What'cha want for breakfast, princess?"

Mello rolled his eyes but did not bother to comment on the nickname. Seeing the smile tug at the un-scarred corner of his face, Matt grinned. '_Yeah... he loves it._'

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"And?"

"Milk."

"Chocolate? I don't know if we have syrup."

"Regular is fine."

They both went off to their respective jobs, Mello gathering the sheets and, upon noticing a suspicious white stain on Matt's pillowcase, those too. He made sure to pull on a pair of the redhead's drawstring pajama pants before trekking down to the basement of the apartment, still shirtless. Meanwhile, other began cracking, fluffing, and mixing a quick pancake batter (he prided himself in his cooking abilities – boxed things were for pussies), happy that he could remain naked for at least part of the morning.

As the mix began to sizzle against the heated pan, he moved over to the front door of their apartment and checked both ways, just to make sure Mello wasn't coming, before darting over to the TV and removing the bag of chocolates. The blonde wouldn't like things like flowers, which would wilt and die quite quickly, but he did appreciate presentation. Matt knew this much. So, he moved into the bathroom to remove a spare sheet and threw it over their dining room table, happy with how it hid the cigarette-burns and other unsightly scratches.

Now, instead of meticulously laying out the bars in an aesthetically pleasing pattern, he dumped them out into the middle of the table, quite satisfied with himself. Presentation indeed.

He could smell the pancakes, knowing they only had about 30 seconds left before they attained the ooey-gooey, melty state the blonde seemed to enjoy most, so he quickly moved to retrieve plates – today was the day to bring out the big guns. That meant plates that actually required washing. That's right; no paper plates for his Mells.

Boom. Two plates full of chocolatey pancakes, a glass of milk with a straw, and an unfinished can of Mountain Dew later, he was ready. No card, no sappy romantic music. Hell, that was gay and Mello could always tell when he was trying just a little too hard for a good lay.

"Hey, open the door," demanded a low voice, the gold knob of the front door jiggling. His hands must have been full of warm comforters, so Matt decided it would probably be best to do as his highness commanded. Opening the entrance, he found the other with a mess of warm cloth clutched to his chest.

"I'll go make the bed," he offered, removing the sheets from the arms of the other as he stepped aside, gesturing towards the table with a jerk of his head. "Go eat, babe."

"It smells good."

"Yeah, I know. I cook good." Grinning, he headed off into the direction of their bedroom, making sure to shake his butt at the other.

"'_Well,_' Matt. You cook _well_." But it was all in jest, the blonde moving to drop himself into a chair. "Oh, come on, no forks? What the hell kind of romantic meal is this?"

"Oops!" retorted the redhead, peeking his head into the main room. "Sorry I ruined it for ya', princess. You'll have to get your own royal fork."

It was short and quiet, but the blonde's tiny laugh sent tingles racing up and down the gamer's spine. He loved Mello's laugh, as rare as it was. It was perfect; throaty and echoing.

After struggling with the sheets for several minutes, the redhead tugged on a pair of boxers and snapped his goggles onto his head, using them to keep his bangs pushed away from his face. Mello didn't like them when he wore them over his eyes, and, well, today was for Mello.

"Jesus, did you open them all, already?"

Surveying the table, he saw many wrappers strewn upon the floor, a few bites taken out of each bar. The blonde had his legs tossed up onto the table, a bar pinched between his thumb and forefinger, the corner stuck in his mouth. This one, however, was already half-gone.

"I had to decide if I liked them."

"... and?"

"This one's my favorite."

"What one is it...?" He ducked down to glance at the wrapper, rolling his eyes as he noted it was, of course, the most expensive one. Damn Mello and his costly mouth. His mind flashed back to the night before and reminded himself of the fact that said costly mouth was sure worth it, _heh_.

Seating himself across from the blonde, he scratched his cheek before forking a pancake and picking the whole thing up at once, watching as it tore itself in half. Eh, pancakes were finger food, right?

"So, where'd you get all this from?"

"A store," he started, with a full mouth. Mello gave him a raised eyebrow that clearly said 'no shit, Sherlock,' before he washed the bite down with a swig of room-temperature soda and continued. "It's this import store like, half an hour away. I figured that you're probably sick of that one kind of chocolate you always eat-"

"You mean you forgot Valentine's day was coming up, or kept putting it off until it was too late to order any?"

"You read me like a book," admitted Matt, sheepishly grinning. "But come on, they're not all bad, right?"

"No, I like them. At least you remembered dark chocolate."

"Oh, come on, do you really discredit me that much?"

They both continued to eat in silence – it was not uncomfortable, just the kind of quiet you had around somebody you'd already said everything with. It was occasionally interrupted by slurps and snaps and sniffs, but was relatively relaxing.

"Hey, we should probably shower."

Mello glanced down at himself, and then over to Matt, who was now collecting their plates and tossing (and he used that word quite literally, as the redhead flung them like Frisbees into the sink), before nodding and popping the last square of the bar into his mouth. He tore off the wrapper and, instead of balling it up and throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can as he'd done with the others, folded it neatly and set it on the table.

**x.x.x**

"You said shower," whispered the blonde, his lips caressing the side of the redhead's neck. "I don't think this is showering, I think this is being in-" He was silenced by a kiss, Matt's tongue pressing into his mouth, greedily.

"Stop nitpicking, princess," he teased in a low response, hand sliding down to squeeze Mello's soft ass, one finger lightly pressing against his puckered entrance. While the taller male was obviously going to retort with some sort of complaint about how he 'hated to be called that,' or some bullshit, Matt silenced him by pushing the slick finger inside, just barely, feeling his muscles stiffen.

He slid down, lips moving to the tanned expanse of Mello's chest, biting at each perked nipple. He kept his eyes closed, head now vulnerable beneath the hot spray of water. However, he didn't need to look to know exactly where he was. The blonde's scar began to curve in and away, signaling that he was nearing those bony hips; a moment later, he felt the drop of his thin abdomen.

"Ah..." It was a moan of combined pleasure and surprise as the finger slid more fully inside of him, curling against that spot he knew would make the blonde weak at the knees. That it did, his head rolling back, erection brushing against Matt's cheek.

The redhead responded by running his tongue against the swollen, tender flesh, feeling Mello shiver. Quickly, he took the head into his mouth, daring to glance up for just a moment. Though he could barely see through a veil of dripping red, he was able to make out the details of those sapphire eyes, squeezed shut so tightly. His own groin twitched and throbbed in response, directing his attention back to the blonde. How he just wanted to fuck him, to drive him into the wall of the shower and take him fast and breathy, hearing him moaning and groaning and begging for more.

God, he really loved having sex in the shower.

Twisting his wrist to gain better access to the blonde's tight passage, he curled his index, teasing that swollen bundle of nerves – each time earning a well-deserved groan. As he ducked his head down once again, sliding the flat of his tongue around the heated member, he removed his finger fully. This came with a tiny murmur of complaint from the other, one that was silenced as two found their way inside of him. The pain of his preparation, Matt's fingers scissoring and stretching him was numbed and replaced by the wet mouth around him, now sucking with more of a fervor than before.

Chuckling lightly as he removed himself completely, he stood, Mello's hands still running through his sopping locks.

"In the shower or in the bed?" It was a simple enough question.

"I don't care," he murmured, sliding his hand down the redhead's chest, squeezing his member, thumb beginning to twirl lazy circles against the tip. He was such a tease, but the gamer simply couldn't get himself to tear away. He began to tug on the flesh, not breaking eye contact – he had a habit of doing that. While at first unnerving, Matt had warmed up to the predatory gaze, but refused to allow Mello the satisfaction of his face warming in pleasure, eyes lidding and silently asking for more.

"Come on, princess," he urged, pushing himself closer to the tanned male, hands groping at his ass once again. Flat but soft, rounded, just enough for him to grip onto – his nails sunk into the flesh, watching as the other shifted back into the firm squeeze. "It's your special day."

A small jolt jumped up his spine as he felt Mello take both of their cocks between his long fingers, teasing, tickling, grinding his hips in the most tortuously slow of manners.

"Right here-"

Matt had already flipped him around, sliding himself against those perfect asscheeks, teasing both himself and the other. He nipped at the blonde's shoulder, the back of his neck – that being one of the more tender spots on his lover's body – both which elicited a jerk and a twist of his neck, staring back at the redhead.

"Do you want me to stretch you more?"

Of course, he shouldn't have asked – Mello would never profess to a weakness, even if that meant his ass would be sore today and the next – but the freckled male could hardly bring himself to do anything but smile at the resilience of his stubborn nature.

A set of clenched teeth and a hiss later, the blonde was curling his hands into fists against the wall, hair falling in a dripping veil around his face. Matt made sure to wait for his permission to move, though he relieved the nearly-unbearable nature of waiting by wrapping one of his arms fully around the other, trying not to think of his own problem as he worked on that of the other. He knew he was squeezing Mello's hip harder than he might have appreciated, but damn, they hadn't done this in quite some time and it felt _good_.

"Go ahead..."

It was as though a weight was lifted from Matt's chest, pressing more fully into the other, able to hear the tiny whine he let out in response. The breathy gasps, the way his back arched with each growing thrust. Nails dragged up his thigh, down his side, through his hair – Mello liked it when he played a little rough – before moving to lace his fingers with one of the hands splayed against the glistening surface that had been keeping the blonde balanced.

"S-shit..."

The helplessness on his lover's face, coupled with the determination he had not to let it show through, sent Matt's groin into a mess of tighter knots, rubber bands on the verge of breaking.

"Come on, princess," he teased, releasing the blonde's hand to move back down to his prick. "Too much for you?" He pushed himself inside fully, watching as the other writhed, completely filled.

"Yeah right." It was a breathy, unconvincing retort; Matt bit down on his own lower lip as he removed himself to the point where only his tip was stimulated, and slammed back inside. "A-ah-" Cutting himself off, he dropped his head again, saliva running from his parted lips.

The redhead knew he wasn't going to last much longer, trying to appease his hard-to-please lover – it always seemed better, somehow, when they could release simultaneously - focusing on jerking him off, driving into his sweet spot with as much precision as he could muster.

Suddenly, a telltale moan and he was holding the other up by his thin chest, buried inside of him as hot liquids spattered sporadically against the shower's wall. After making sure Mello was completely satisfied, still in his orgasmic state, Matt allowed himself a few more slow thrusts and quickly found himself releasing as well. The other twitched lightly as the hot, salty liquids stung against his inner walls, leaking out as the other removed his softening erection.

Neither of them moved for a moment, until the blonde turned around and sunk his back against the wall, finding himself enveloped by the eager arms of the other.

"Happy Valentine's day," he grinned, pecking the male's soft cheek, and then the rougher side of his neck. "Mihael," he added, as an afterthought. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Oh, come on, that's all I get? Nothing sappy?"

"I bought you something."

"Skyrim?" Perhaps that was a bit too eager, but he'd been eying the game since the announcement of its release, he just hadn't gotten around to buying it.

"Is that the stupid dragon game?"

"Yep."

"Then yeah, that's it," he laughed, once again, bringing a light to Matt's eyes. "I felt like an idiot going in there, I hope you know. I'm pretty sure they recognized me, though."

"Aw, I don't drag you in there _that_ much."

"You do enough."

Even after the shower went cold, they remained, curled up in a tangle of arms and legs on the bathtub's floor, pruny but quite happy.


End file.
